random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Smexii
WARNING: This page contains mature content. You probably shouldn't look at this if you're below 13. Nintendo's smexiest new console, made after the Wii U blew up in an accident and Nintendo wanted to appeal to the mature crowd. It was announced in a Nintendo Erect. Features You can now stream pr0n while playing games. You can now have a one-hand control scheme for most games for obvious reasons. The controller is called the Nin-d*ldo Remote. Launch Titles add some ''Wii ______ Titles'' *Wii Sex - Intense game with HD graphics, a sexual simulator, pair up any two miis and watch the sexiness! (Supports same-sex sex) *Wii Sex Resort - Wii Sex but with motion controls. ''Mario'' *Super Mario D World - Mario really has to pee, so he must run to the toilet, which was kidnapped by Bowser. *Mario and Luigi: Wet Dream Team - Luigi dreams about Waluigi. ;) *Mario Kart 69 - Introducing new "sesual" vehicle features such as "digging into holes". Every character also has a "sesualized" jumpsuit to wear to make them look so mature and hawt. *Mario Party 69 - Mario "competes" with his friends as they race across d*ldo-shaped game boards and play extremely smexual minigames. *Super Mario Galaxy 69 - Rosalina is possessed by an evil Luma, turns huge, and eats Mario. Venturing through this giant world, he must escape. Her girl-peepee acts a black holes. *Super Princess Peach 2 - Peach must save Mario again, and she brings back the vibe center! Now she can use the "horny" emotion to increase her smex drive. *Mario Party 70 - Peform a threesome with Mario, Luigi and Waluigi. *New Super Mario Bros before Foes - Peach, Daisy and Rosalina all become evil so Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad go out to kill them. *Super Mario World 69: Yoshi Goes Gay - Face it, Yoshi's gone gay. Help him blow c**ks, eat c*m, and worship a p***s for corn's sake. *Bowser Same-Gender Madness - Bowser has gone gay for Midbus. Will his senpai notice him? *Mario Peach Hawt Plumber Princess Fetish S*x Tape - Yeah, that's what it says. This part came from one of AnimeBroMii's videos. *Mario Makes a Video - A YouPipe Shit video in video game form. ''Donkey Kong'' *Donkey Kong Country: The Konkey Dong - Donkey Kong's konkey dong starts talking to him and gets extremely aroused by this. ''Yoshi'' *Yoshi Touch and Go - Yoshi goes to touch some things... not gonna explain it too bad, it kinds kinda dirty. *Sp*rm Yoshi - This time Yoshi goes on an adventure with his eggs to form a human. tehe ''The Legend of Zelda'' *The Legend of Zelda: Link to the Fap - Link is on an royal online chat room and somebody finds some very good pr0n, so he decides to link him to it. *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Incest - Link has a crush on this girl he just met but she turns out to be related, but since their parents were killed by some jerk they never knew. *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Pingas - Link skinny dips... but instead of into a pool, it is off a floating island into the regular world. *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Fapper HD - King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule and Ganondorf had been enemies for a long time, but deep down, they have had sacred powerful and pure lust for each other kept hidden away in secret. It is up to Link, the Hero of Fap, to finally 'link' them together once and for all! *The Legend of Zelda: A Fap Between Worlds - Hyrule meets its Rule 63 self, Lorule and then smexy stuff between them happens of course. ''Pokemon'' *Pokemon seXy - The first variation of the Pokemon Smexy games. All of the Pokemons have wee-wees and va-jay-jays. *Pokemon sexY - The second variation fo the Pokemon Smexy games. All of the Pokemons have wee-wees and va-jay-jays. * Pokemon XX - The sequel to Pokemon seXy. The game's title 'XX' is named after the female smex chromosome set and ties into the game's plot: Set two years after the events of Pokemon seXy, the world of Pokemon is rid of males and only females are left to survive, both Pokemon and human. The only way for all of life to continue is to be able to cross-connect with a Pokemon XY save file so that both Pokemon and Trainers can get "busy" and make more of them. Other than the main goal, this game appeals to lezzbeeahnz. * Pokemon XY - The sequel to Pokemon sexY. The game's title 'XY' is named after the male smex chromosome set and ties into the game's plot: Set two years after the events of Pokemon sexY, the world of Pokemon is rid of females and only males are left to survive, both Pokemon and human. The only way for all of life to continue is to be able to cross-connect with a Pokemon XX save file so that both Pokemon and Trainers can get "busy" and make more of them. Other than the main goal, this game appeals to geeeaaaaiiieeezz. * Pokemon XXX - ooh we got some ponogofy with the gym leaders (explore brock's c*ck!) ''Kinky'' *Kinky's Wet Dreamland - Kinky goes on adventure to eat things in his Wet Dreamland. It really blows. *Kinky Threesome Deluxe - Kinky engages in a threesome with King DDD and Sexeh Knight. *Kinky DDD - Will Kinky finally get DDD-senpai to notice him? Metroid *Metroid Prime Threesome: Penetration - Samus and Ridley decide to finally get togethor after a life of rivalry. They invite Mother Brain, too. ''F-Beero'' *F-Beero - Captain Falcon takes on drinking after losing a championship, but the next morning he wakes up with Samus. *F-Beero GseX - Captain Falcon tries racing again but instead of racing he just sits by one of the cliffs and has smex in the backseat like in those movies. ''Fire Emblem'' *Fire Emblem: Sacred Stoners - A bunch of warriors go off to find some drugs. ''Mother'' *Mother-f*ckin 3 - Lucas goes on an adventure with his potty-mouth friends and violently kills people. ''Star Fox'' *Star Fox As*-ault - After a dog fight between Fox and Wolf, Wolf accidentally assaults Fox's butt. You play as Wolf's sp*rm as they venture out inside Fox to find the legendary Fox eggs. *Star Fox Assfuck - Fox and Krystal have sex. ''Animal Crossing'' *Animal Crossing: "Wild" World - You, a new Villager, moves to a new town full of wild and hawrnie animals for you to play with. *Animal Crossing: Zoorg* - You, the Player, moves to a new town full of wild and hawrnie animals as mayor. *Animal Crossing: Hawt Begging - You have smex with the animals because you want to become one of them. ''Wee'' *Wee Play - Self explanatory. *Wee Sports - Comes with free ruler. *Wee Music - The Miis get together in a circle j*rpk and create "moaning" music. *Wee Fit - Along with new Kegel excerises, Wii Fit Trainer now has a peeepee. Waluigi is the male Wii Fit Trainer and can do some Kegel naked with female WFT. *Wee Party - Get togethor with your friends to have the party of your lives! Alcohol recommended. Warning, Nintendo is not responsible for any STDs, sudden pregancy, or loss of virginity. ''Pikmin'' *D*ckmin 3 - The Pikmin grow peepees. *add more ''Advance Wh*res'' *Advance Wh*res - Some guy makes an army of really h*rny people. It is very complex and hot. ''Kid D*ckarus'' *Kid D*ckarus - Pit has a crush on a goddess so much that he gets a bow-ner. So he goes off to confess his love. *Kid D*ckarus: Of MILFs and Monsters - Pit and Paletuna are togethor now, so they have a 'special mission'. *Kid D*ckarus: Uprising - Pit's ex-girlfriend attacks him and Paletuna, so they go off and shoot people with bow-ners to save the day. Many plot-twists, waifus, and hot-ness. ''Nintendogs'' *Nintendogs + cats + furries - Nintendogs + cats + furries offers a new way to interact with your pets! Get frisky with your felines!" * Female Nintendogs - It's exactly what you think the name is trying to get you at. * Nintenwerewolves - Werewolves mate and have smex. ''Pushmo'' *Pullmo - The creators of the previous addictive puzzle games bring you Pullmo! You now can pull things out of a va-jay-jay! Upload pics of your crush to see even more of them! ;) ''Dillon's Rolling Western'' * Dillon's Sexy Western: The Dominant Ranger - Dillon, Russ, Gallo, Boone, and Nomad participate in a hot sexy orghjee to see which ranger is the most dominant and penetrative out of all of them. All five rangers are playable. ''Punch Out!!! * F*ck Out!!! - Little Mac enters the big leagues in hopes for being the most dominant man in the world as he takes on other big guys to get them from being top to being bottom. However outside of the league, he has developed quite a crush on his coach and trainer, Doc Louis. Will Little Mac be able to finally get senpai to notice him? ** Doc Louis's F*ck Out!!! - An extension to F*ck Out!!!, the game tells of Doc Louis's side of the MacXDoc subplot and the following events after the first game's ending for the subplot like a true epilogue of a sort, but smexy. ''Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Penetration - Nintendo characters penetrate and dominate each other. *Super Smash Bros. Smexyness - Nintendo characters have smex with each other on a dilldo shaped map. Third Party ''Sonic'' *Sonic 0S*x - Sonic's games get so bad he resorts to pr**********. ''Rabbids'' *Craving Rabbids - The Rabbids discover the Internet, and suffer from peepee explosions later on. ''Mega Man'' *Mega Man seX - Mega Man and Bass decide to get the true power. Of love. And smex. And they have threesomes with 16 other mavericks. ''Rayman'' *Rayman Orgy - Rayman's games usually have plenty of playable characters, but THIS time, they're doing something else... ''Scribblenauts'' *Scribblenauts Uncensored/Scribblenuts Uncensored - This time you can actually make everything. Like, even other stuff. That kind of stuff. ''Disney'' *Disney Infinity - You can literally do anything with your Disney characters. All of the possibilties of your ships. ''Bioc*ck'' *Bioc*ck Infinite - You play as Booker DeWitt who has to bring back a girl named Elizabeth and f*ck her and you have to avoid her pimp daddy, Songbird. ''Call of Booty'' *Call of Booty: @ss ops - You must get da booty. You doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Unlock new bootys and pingas and ve-jay-jays. Includes online multiplayer with up to 69 players. ''Gaylo'' *Gaylo: Reach - Engage is hundreds of gey smex acts to unlock sexy dildo-shaped guns. ''E.T. *E.T. Dildo - ET must find his dildo. ''Super Maruo '' *Super Maruo Smexii - A remake of the smexiest pirated game on the earth. ''Trainz *Trainz: Thomas & Friends Edition - The only game for the system that does not have pornographic material. ''Monster Jam'' *Monster Jam: Smexy Destruction - The monster trucks battle it out in order to see which truck's driver's dong expands the farthest. ''NASCAR'' *NASCAR: Smexy Race - Many drivers past and present from every NASCAR series past and present along with fantasy drivers (sponsored by Surge, any dildo maker, and Drew Pickles) race on the dildo shaped Smexy Raceway in order to win the golden spinning dildo trophy. ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *Five Nights at Freddy's: Smexy Edition - Drew Pickles unleashes smexy-ness on Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, turning it into Drew Pickles' Smexy Pizzeria, which is Chuck E. Cheese's combined with the now-defunct Discovery Zone and your regular real-life gay bar. Yeah.... and instead of killing you, the robots have smex with you. *Five Nights with Foxy and Gray Pea - Foxy and Gray Pea Shooter have hawt smex in the ball pit in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The Howling * Chester A. Bum's Howling: Chester A. Bum meets "Werewolf Boobies" and they have hawt smex, and other stuff ensues. ''Crashed-Up Bandicoot'' *Crashed-Up Bandicoot - This thing created by this guy, this thing escaped from this guy, because this guy is evil and kidnapped this thing's girlfriend. So, this thing is on a journey to kill this guy and get this thing's girlfriend back to have some hawt s*x. Billy Mays *Billy Mays Fawks Your Mom's Big Bulky Delicious Mouth-Watering Sexy Ass - Exactly what it says on the box. VORE *You vore people in this game. Oh fcuk YUM Other sh*t * Chris Savino's R*pe Simulator - You play as Chris Savino and you r- OH crap too soon Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Nintendo Category:Consoles Category:Pages Mozart999 hate